Lucky Cat
by Songbook12
Summary: Having a service dog (and being named Lucky. Lucky? Really?) didn't help Lucky's 'social status' at her prestigious school for the rich. However, Lucky was comfortable being close to the bottom of the social status- until the 'king' of the school stoops down to her level very suddenly and quite literally turns her entire world upside down.
1. Prologue

**Hey! The prologue's a bit short, but the first chapter'll be up soon- I think I'll be done editing it pretty soon.**

**0000000000000000**

**Lucky Cat**

**Prologue**

There was nothing but true extremities here. There was either a burning heat or an immobilizing chill. Stifling darkness or unbearable light. Throbbing noise or stagnant silence.

There was never a middle ground. Here, you were either blessed or condemned. You were either good or bad. Never 'okay'. Never 'just resting'. You are either dead or dying.

Tonight, there was a middle ground. That middle ground came in the form of an unrelenting, rattling cough and a small, silver flashlight.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**I told ya. It was short.**

**My sincerest apologies.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	2. Captain Hates Christopher

**This would've been 5 pages long, so I cut it off. Hence the awkward cut off. Also, the entire thing is a little awkward and boring because it's just starting off and I need to set it up a little. So, don't worry! It won't all be so weird!**

**`0`0`0````0````0````0````0````0````0````0````**

**#1**

Heaven is for real...

...Is the title of the book I'm reading. Heaven is For Real, by Todd Burpo. Good read. I dunno if I'd buy the whole 'true story' bit (maybe loosely based on a real story? Or a _dream_?), but nonetheless, a good read.

I was supposed to be doing my homework, but Captain wanted a story, so, being the owner of said dog, I just had to bow down to his wishes.

He does this thing were he looks right at you—like, not just _looking_ at you, like a regular dog, but looking into the _depths of your soul._

_And then willing you to read him a story._

It's amazing, really. A true gift.

And, while Heaven is For Real (by Todd Burpo) is a good read, it is not a book for dogs. See, when a kid or another person doesn't understand something in the book, you can just be like, "Oh, you don't understand blah blah blah? Well, it basically means/happened because blah blah blah."

Pretty damn simple. Unless you don't understand, either. Then, you gotta just suck it up and move on. It'll probably (not!) be explained later.

Captain is a very expressive dog. He's also a very sarcastic and cynical dog.

I think that service dogs would be smart and optimistic. To keep their human's spirits up, and stuff.

I digress—Captain does not speak human. So, when I'm reading something to him and he can't understand, I can't explain it to him 'cause I don't know exactly what I need to—

"Miss Maneki?" a nurse poked her head through the door, "It's time for the operation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, Captain," the dog turned to look at me, his ears standing straight up, "This is my school. Do not bite any of the mean kids."

I paused, thinking about the students, then said, "Don't bite anyone. They're all mean. Okay."

Captain stared blankly at me.

I started blankly back at him.

Captain scoffed, turning around to lick his butt.

"Classy, Cap'n. Reaaaaal classy."

Captain Cheeky grinned at me.

I hopped out of the car, grabbing my backpack and Captain's leash.

I attended Gotham Academy, a prestigious school founded in the early 1900's for rich kids and a handful of super smart full-scholarship kids. The school only had about 60 kids in a grade, with a grade range of 6th grade to 12th grade. Most of the kids who went there came from Gotham Elementary, the baby Academy.

The school, however, could've easily housed 250 kids in a grade. It has a separate building for its three swimming pools, dance studios, and gymnasiums. The music building is, technically, in the same building as the PE buildings, but it's only accessible from the other side of the building—if you had swim class, then choir, you had to go outside. The highschool has two academic buildings, while the middle school has one.

The school's tuition was more than certain colleges.

On the bright side, the school had a helluva lot of science, mathematics, and art classes, and the teachers are pretty cool.

0000000000000000000000000000

People were snickering (not that this was new, of course) as I passed the kissing couples and clichés hanging out in the library hallway and- gasp!- went _into the library._

To, assumedly, _read._

Like, _not magazines or porn._

_Books._

Gasp!

One of the girls in my English class 'whispered', "I bet she's gonna read something to her dog!" The girls giggled and someone else called out, "Hey, got anything picked out?"

I didn't respond. They never knew what I was talking about, anyways. The last book they'd probably read in a while would be Junie B. Jones.

The library was beautiful—three floors filled to the brim with books. The only part that had any people was the first floor, near the entrance doors. All the computers were there.

"Hey, Christopher," I whispered, taking a seat next to the scholarship student. Christopher was probably the sweetest person alive—he wasn't really popular, because he'd rather be spending time with a good book than a girl or – even worse—play a sport. Even so, people liked him. Not only was he a sweetheart, he was cute.

Christopher looked up, looked me right in the eyes, and then leaned down with a smile and cooed (cooed!), "Hi, Captain! How are you?"

"Well, screw you too, man..." I mumbled under my breath. I then leaned down and kissed Captain's nose—he hadn't let Christopher pet him.

"Good boy, Captain!" I whispered in his ear, scratching right behind his ears. His tail thumped on the ground.

A librarian shushed us.

"What the-" I stood up, "Dude, seriously?!" I whisper-yelled at her. Christopher snorted and attempted to pet Captain again.

"Captain doesn't like you," I told him snootily, "because you're mean to me."

Captain tried to bite Christopher's hand and he yanked his hand back. He replied "He must hate coming here, then."

"Oh man, you have _no_ idea. The shoes those girls wear scare him. One of them stepped on his paw once. She didn't even apologize!" I protested, hugging Captain to my chest, "He was bleeding all over!"

Captain gave me a look.

I leaned over and tugged on the sleeve of Christopher's jacket, "He's doing it again!" I hissed, "Look!"

Christopher sighed and dropped his pencil onto the desk and turned to look at Captain. Captain's tongue immediately popped out of his mouth and he started panting.

"All that means is that he's thirsty," he deadpanned.

I pulled out my chair and sat down next to Christopher. Captain lay down next to me.

"Sneaky bastard..."

"Don't be mean to your dog, Lucky."

"You know what, Christopher?"

**````````0``````0000`````````000`0`0``````0`````0````**

**That right there? It's a line break.**

**Right above it?  
>A sucky chapter.<strong>

**That's okay though. No worries. It can only get better! I mean, the bar has been set pretty damn low.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
